raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Saguaro rahvuspark
pisi|280px|Rahvuspark ja selle kuulsad [[saguaarokaktused]] Saguaro rahvuspark on rahvuspark USA-s Arizona osariigi lõunaosas Pima maakonnas Tucsoni linna lähedal. Rahvuspargi pindala on 370 km². Rahvuspark on eeskätt tuntud seal kasvavate kaktuste poolest, millest tuntumad on saguaarokaktused. Rahvuspark asub Sonora kõrbe idaosas ja hõlmab kõrbelised tasandikud, kuid ka mõned mägisemad alad, kus kasvavad tänu suuremale niiskusele kuivust vähem taluvad liigid. Kaitseala loodi 1933. aastal Saguaro rahvusmonumendina (Saguaro National Monument). Rahvuspargiks sai see 14. oktoobril 1994. Kaitseala oli esimene USA rahvuspark, mis loodi kindlate taimeliikide kaitseks. Rahvusparki külastab aastas üle 800 000 turisti."Annual Visitation by Park Type or Region for 2016". National Park Service. Vaadatud 13.3.2017 Geograafia }} Rahvuspark koosneb kahest eraldi osast, mida eraldab Tucsoni linn. Suurem idaosa hõlmab Rinconi mäed. Pindalalt väiksemas lääneosas paiknevad Tucsoni mäed."Nature & Science". nps.gov. Vaadatud 13.3.2017 Rahvuspargi kogupindala on 91 716 aakrit ehk 370,16 km²."National Park Service Land Resources Division Listing of Acreage (Summary)" . National Park Service. Vaadatud 13.3.2017 Pinnamood Rinconi mäed paiknevad 814−2641 meetri kõrgusel merepinnast. Kõrgeim koht on Mica Mountain. Tucsoni mäed paiknevad 664−1428 meetri kõrgusel. Tucsoni mägede kõrgeim koht on Wasson Peak. Tucsoni mägede on laius 10 km ja pikkus 30 km. Kliima Rahvuspargi piirkonnale on iseloomulik ariidne kliima. Suved on kuumad, päevane maksimaalne õhutemperatuur tõuseb ligi 40 °C varjus. Talvel on päevane õhutemperatuur umbes 20 °C. Madalaim temperatuur on mõõdetud 1985. aastal, mil oli −6 °C külma. Kõrgeim mõõdetud õhutemperatuur on 46 °C, mis mõõdeti 1994. aastal. Külmakraade võib esineda novembrist aprillini. Kliima on küllalt ariidne, aastane sademetehulk ulatub veidi üle 300 mm. Kõige kuivemad kuud on aprill ja juunis. Kõige enam sajab juulis ja augustis. Suvel esinevad sademed tavaliselt võimsate äikesetormide (Põhja-Ameerika mussoonide) ajal, mil tugevad vihmahood võivad tuua kaasa äkktulvasid. Talvel sajab ühtlaselt, 25−30 mm kuus. Kõrgemates paikades võib esineda lund."Weather". nps.gov. Vaadatud 14.3.2017 Hüdrograafia Piirkonnas olevad ojad on harvade tugevate vihmasadude tõttu sageli kuivanud. Peamine jõgi on läbi Tucsoni linna orus voolav Santa Cruzi jõgi. Colorado jõe valglasse kuuluv Santa Cruz on tavaliselt kuivanud. Geoloogia Rahvuspargi pinnase moodustavad settekivimid (lubjakivi ja liivakivi), moondekivimid (kildad ja gneiss) ning tardkivimid (graniit ja basalt). Vanimad kivimid ei ole rahvuspargi maapinnal nähtavad. Need on umbes 1,7 miljardi aasta vanused ja pärinevad eelkambriumist. Need kivimid on graniidi ja kiltade segu. Veidi üle miljardi aasta tagasi tekkisid need kivimid erosiooni käigus. Piirkonnas umbes 600 miljonit aastat tagasi paleosoikumis sadestunud setteid on aja jooksul muundunud rõhu ja oma kaalu all settekivimiks. 150 miljonit aastat tagasi mesosoikumis murenesid lähedal olevatest mägedest uued setted ja sadestusid madala mere põhjas antiiksete settekivimite kohale. Need kivimid on rahvuspargis nähtavad ja punakad, kuna koosnevad hematiidist, mis on raua oksiid. Umbes 30 miljoni aasta jooksul kivimid kerkisid Laramiidi orogeneesi käigus Põhja-Ameerika laama ja ookeanilise laama kokkupõrkel. Sel ajal oli Tucsoni piirkond erinevalt Rinconist aldis vulkaanipursetele. Sel ajal sadestusid samuti mitmed maagid, nagu vask, hõbe ja kuld. Pärast teist erosiooniperioodi põhjustas maakoore liikumine märkimisväärse rõhu, mille tulemusena tekkisid 10−15 miljonit aastat tagasi murrangud. Maakoore varisemisel murrangul moodustus nõgu ja kerkisid kivimid. Järgnevalt on piirkonda jätkuvalt mõjutanud erosioon. Elustik pisi|Saguaarokaktus on rahvuspargi ja Arizona sümbol Sonora kõrbe idaosa on koduks paljudele kuuma ja kuiva kliimaga kohanenud looma- ja taimeliikidele. Mõned liigid tulevad seetõttu välja vaid öösiti, et vältida päeva kuumemat osa. California jänes kasutab oma suuri kõrvu, et oma keha kuumusest varjata. Kalkunkondor ja ronkkondor jahutavad end oma jalgadele urineemisega. Kõige liigirikkam on Rinconi mäed, kuna suurem kõrgus merepinnast pakub rohkem elupaiku. Tucsoni mäed on vähem kaljusemad ja seal on ka väiksem bioloogiline mitmekesisus. Madalamatel kõrgustel valitsevad kõrbetingimused ja levinumad on kaktused. Kõrgemal esineb jällegi mitmeid puid, sh okaspuud ja tamm. Ameerika Ühendriikide Keskkonnakaitseagentuuri kohaselt paikneb rahvuspark kuumade kõrbete ja Sierra Madre Occidentali eelmäestike ökoregioonis. Maailma Looduse Fondi järgi kuulub piirkond Sonora kõrbe ökoregiooni, millele on iseloomulikud poolkõrbed ja kaktused. Loomakarjadele söödaks kasvama pandud ripsmelisel haakheinal on olnud piirkonnale negatiivne mõju, kuna see rohttaim tõstab tulekahjude tekkimise riski. Loomastik Loomastik on mitmekesine. Suuremates loomadest on tavalisemad koiott (Canis latrans) ja kaeluspekaari (Pecari tajacu). Kõrgemates mägedes elutsevad puuma (Puma concolor), baribal (Ursus americanus) ja mustsaba-hirv (Odocoileus hemionus). Väiksematest kiskjatest on esindatud punailves (Lynx rufus), kääbusrebane (Vulpes macrotis), tava-hallrebane (Urocyon cinereoargenteus), vöötsaba (Bassariscus astutus), pesukaru (Procyon lotor), tavaninakaru (Nasua narica), vöötkähr (Taxidea taxus) ja mitut liiki skunke. Lisaks võib kohata California jänest (Lepus californicus), florida sooküülikut (Sylvilagus floridanus), virgiinia opossumit (Didelphis virginiana), kaktusehiirt (Peromyscus eremicus), suslikut Spermophilus variegatus, keksiklast Dipodomys merriami, karihiirlast Notiosorex cockrumi ja kuusteist liiki nahkhiiri.Mammal List. nps.gov. Vaadatud 14.3.2017 Canis latrans.jpg|Koiott Tayassu tajacu - Syracuse Zoo.jpg|Kaeluspekaari Peromyscus eremicus.jpg|Kaktusehiir Rahvuspargis pesitseb ka palju linde, teiste seas kuulus suur-jooksurkägu (Geococcyx californianus), kes liigub kergemini joostes kui lennates, ja Arizona tunnuslind kaktusekäblik (Campylorhynchus brunneicapillus), kes teeb pesa saguaarokaktuse tüvesse. Teistest linnuliikidest on esindatud koldnokk-vihmakägu (Coccyzus americanus), kaktusekakk (Micrathene whitneyi), ameerika tuuletallaja (ameerika tuuletallaja), punasaba-viu (Buteo jamaicensis), põhja-tanukull (Accipiter cooperii), valgetiib-tuvi (Zenaida asiatica), rohepääsuke (Tachycineta thalassina), rubiintikat (Pyrocephalus rubinus), piisoniturpial (Molothrus ater), kaktuse-leeträhn (Melanerpes uropygialis), tikatlane Myiarchus cinerascens, asteegi sininäär (Aphelocoma ultramarina), kardinallane Cardinalis sinuatus, kukkurtihaslane Auriparus flaviceps ja rohesäälik.Bird List. nps.gov. Vaadatud 14.3.2017 Paljud koolibrilased, näiteks Calypte anna, toituvad õite nektarist."Birds". nps.gov. Vaadatud 14.3.2017 Elf Owl.jpg|Kaktusekakk Roadrunner running.jpg|Jooksev suur-jooksurkägu Pyrocephalus rubinus 1.jpg|Rubiintikat Roomajaid võib kohata kõige enam suvel, eriti vihmahooajal."Reptiles". nps.gov. Vaadatud 14.3.2017 Roomajatest on esindatud kaevur-kilpkonn (Gopherus agassizii), lamekilpkonlane Terrapene ornata, klappkilpkonlane Kinosternon sonoriense, külglaikleeguan (Uta stansburiana), kärniguaanlased Callisaurus draconoides ja Phrynosoma solare, žilatjee (Heloderma suspectum), gekolane Coleonyx variegatus, kõrbeiguaan (Dipsosaurus dorsalis), kirileeguanlane Gambelia wislizenii´ja skinklane Plestiodon obsoletus."Lizards". nps.gov. Vaadatud 14.3.2017 Maolistest on levinud nastiklased, viis liiki lõgismadusid, muu hulgas teksase lõgismadu (Crotalus atrox) ja roheline lõgismadu (Crotalus viridis), ning arizonaaspiid (Micruroides euryxanthus)."Snakes". nps.gov. Vaadatud 14.3.2017Amphib-Reptile List. nps.gov. Vaadatud 14.3.2017 Vaatamata sellele, et piirkond on väga kuiv, elab seal paar liiki kahepaikseid, kes tulevad maapinnale välja suvemussoonil tugevate vihmade ajal."Amphibians". nps.gov. Vaadatud 14.3.2017 Kahepaiksetest on esindatud Spea multiplicata, kärnkonlased Anaxyrus cognatus ja Incilius alvarius, konlane Lithobates yavapaiensis ning lehekonlane Hyla arenicolor. Lisaks elutsevad rahvuspargis ka tarantlid ja skorpionid. DesertTortoise.JPG|Kaevur-kilpkonn Desert Iguana.jpg|''Dipsosaurus dorsalis'' Western Diamondback Rattlesnake.jpg|Teksase lõgismadu Taimestik Kõrbekeskkonnas kasvavad taimed peavad taluma pikki kuivaperioode. Selles keskkonnas ellujäämiseks on taimed kohastunud vett koguma. Kuivanuna näivad paljud taimed elutuna, kuid varsti pärast vihmasaju algust tärkavad nad taas elule. Rinconi mäed on koduks 1200 taimeliigile, samas kui Tucsoni mägedes on esindatud umbes kolm korda vähem, 400 liiki."Plants". nps.gov. Vaadatud 14.3.2017 Rahvuspargile nime andnud kaktus on saguaaro-karneegiakaktus (Carnegiea gigantea). Saguaarokaktuse õis on Arizona tunnuslill. Kaktus õitseb aprillist juunini öösiti ja varahommikuti, kui õhutemperatuur on veel madal. Õis jääb veel avatuks 24 tunniks, mil leiab aset tolmlemine. Kaktusel valmib umbes 200 vilja, milles igaühes on ligi 2000 seemet, millest toituvad paljud loomad, muu hulgas valgetiib-tuvi (Zenaida asiatica), kes selle seemneid levitab. Pärast 25 aastat kasvamist ei ületada kaktuse kõrgus veel 30 sentimeetritki. Ta peab vilja kandmiseks saama 50−60-aastaseks ja kasvama vähemalt kahe meetri kõrguseks. Kui kaktus saab 75−100 aastaseks, hakkab selle tüvi harunema, mis annab kaktusele vesternidest tuntud iseloomuliku kuju. Täiskasvanud taim võib olla kuni 15 meetrit kõrge ja kaaluda kuni kaheksa tonni. Saguaro rahvuspargi kõrbelises piirkonnas kasvavad veel paljud kaktuseliigid, muu hulgas Ferocactus cylindraceus, teksase viigikaktus (Opuntia phaeacantha), Engelmanni viigikaktus (Opuntia engelmannii), rullikkaktus ja Mammillaria grahamii. Leidub värviküllaseid lupiine ja moone ning kõrbelisel maastikul on tüüpiline särav okotillo (Fouquieria splendens), mille pikad peenikesed varred näivad sageli elutud, kuid suurema osa ajast kannavad nad punakaid õisi. Teistest taimeliikidest on levinud Chamaesyce gracillima, Jatropha cardiophylla, Lupinus sparsiflorus, Mentzelia texana, Orobanche cooperi, Antirrhinum nuttallianum, Monoptilon bellioides ja Yucca elata. Carnegiea gigantea 1.jpg|Saguaarokaktuse õis Ferocactus cylindraceus 12.jpg|''Ferocactus cylindraceus'' Opuntia engelmannii 4.jpg|Engelmanni viigikaktus Vaatamata mõnele üksikule erandile, nagu tammepuu Quercus turbinella, ei kasva Tucsoni mägede piirkonnas puid. Rinconi mägedes kasvavad lehtpuud on Quercus oblongifolia, saarvaher (Acer negundo), piklikulehine lepp (Alnus oblongifolia) ja Juglans major. Okaspuudest on esindatud arisoona küpress (Cupressus arizonica), harilik ebatsuuga (Pseudotsuga menziesii), kaljumägede mänd (Pinus edulis), hall nulg (Abies concolor) ja valkjas mänd (Pinus strobiformis). Quercus turbinella 3.jpg|''Quercus turbinella'' Cupressus_arizonica - Pinus_discolor.jpg|Arisoona küpress Tree at the Goosenecks overlook in Capitol Reef NP.jpeg|Kaljumägede mänd Ajalugu pisi|[[oodhamid|Oodhami indiaanlastest korilased, kes korjasid kaktusevilju teiba abil]] Esimesed jäljed inimasutused pärinevad arhailisest ajastust aastast 5000 eKr, mil nomaadidena elanud kütid-korilased ei rajanud rahvuspargi piirkonda veel püsiasustust."Rock Art". nps.gov. Vaadatud 16.3.2017 Esimesena rajasid rahvuspargi alale püsiasustuse Hohokami kultuuri rahvad. Need indiaanlased olid põlluharijad, kes elasid selles piirkonnas oma külades aastatel 200−1450 pKr. Nad käisid mägistel aladel küttimas ning vilju ja taimi korjamas. Külade lähistel kasvatati maisi, tepariuba ja kõrvitsat."Those Who Came Before Prehistory at Saguaro National Park". nps.gov. Vaadatud 16.3.2017 Tegeldi käsitööga ning kaljudesse tehti kaljujooniseid ja piktogramme. Loodusliku värvainega tehtud piktogrammid ei ole enam kaljudel nähtavad, kuna need on aja jooksul ilmastiku tõttu ära kulunud. Kujutati küttimist, viljakust või rituaale sümboliseerivaid kaljujooniseid. Arheoloogid on veendumusel, et põlluharijate eluviis muutus põudade, sõdade, maapinna ärakurnamise ja sisetülide, milleks olid näiteks haigused ja sotsiaalsed lõhenemised, tõttu. Hohokami kultuuri järel saabusid sobaipuri ja oodhami hõimud, kes elatusid kaktuseviljadest ja küttimisest. Aasta kõige soojemal ajal, juuni lõpus, keedeti saguaarokaktuse viljalihast moosi, siirupit ja usutalituteks erilist veinisarnast jooki. Saguaarokaktuse viljad olid indiaanlastele sedavõrd tähtsad, et nende küpsemise järgi arvestati aasta algust. Hispaania maadeuurijad saabusid Arizona piirkonda aastatel 1539−1540. Tänapäevase Tucsoni kohale ehitati San Xavier del Baci misjonikirik (1775) ja sõjalised valvepostid, et kaitsta euroopa asunikke apatšide rünnakute eest. Arizona vabanes Mehhiko võimu alt 1848. aastal pärast Mehhiko lüüasaamist Ameerika-Mehhiko sõjas. Arizona sai USA osariigiks 1912. aastal. left|pisi|Saguaro rahvusmonument 1935. aastal Mägedest kaevandati hõbeda- ja vasemaaki. Kogused olid väga piiratud ja mõned kaevandused suleti vähese tulu pärast. 1872. aastal saabusid piirkonda veisekasvatajad. Karjapidamine hakkas saguaarokaktustele peagi negatiivset mõju avaldama. Mitmeid aastaid olid Tucsonist idas kasvavad saguaarokaktused köitnud turiste ja loodusteadlasi, kuid nende kaitsmisega hakati tegelema alles 1920. aastatel. 1. märtsil 1933 moodustas president Herbert Hoover Arizona Ülikooli presidendi Homer L. Shantzi initsiatiivil Rinconi mägedesse rahvusmonumendi (Saguaro National Monument), et kaitsta kaktusteliikide mitmekesisust, eriti saguaarokaktuseid. 15. novembril 1961 ühendati kaitsealaga ka Tucsoni mäed, mis hõlmas Sonora kõrbe mitmekesise taimestikuga ala, muu hulgas saguaarokaktuste kasvuala, mille sealne kontsentratsioon oli suurim kogu riigis. 1976. aastal suurendas USA valitsus rahvusmonumendi mõnes osas kaitseastet, luues ürgloodusalad (Wilderness Area). 14. oktoobril 1994 sai rahvusmonumendist USA 52. rahvuspark."SNP History". nps.gov. Vaadatud 16.3.2017 Haldamine pisi|[[Rahvuslik Pargiteenistus|Rahvusliku Pargiteenistuse logo]] Rahvusparki haldab Rahvuslik Pargiteenistus (National Park Service), mis allub Ameerika Ühendriikide Siseministeeriumile. Rahvusliku Pargiteenistuse iga-aastane eelarve on umbes kolm miljardit dollarit (2016. aasta seisuga) ja see haldab rahvuslikke kaitsealasid, mille kogupindala on umbes 340 000 km²."National Park Service Overview". nps.gov. Vaadatud 25.3.2017 2008. aastal oli Saguaro rahvuspargis tööl 63 inimest, keda abistavad paljud vabatahtlikud. Personal hoolitseb vastuvõtu eest ja informeerib rahvuspargi külastajaid. Nende ülesanne on säilitada ja parandada infrastruktuuri ning võidelda sissetungivate liikidega, kuid jälgida ka ohustatud liikide populatsioone. Rahvuspark seisab silmitsi ka üha suureneva külastajate arvuga ja laienevalt Tucsoni linnalt tuleneva mõjuga."Saguaro National Park Comprehensive Trails Management Plan/Environmental Assessment". Vaadatud 25.3.2017 Rahvusliku Pargiteenistuse ülesanne on säilitada ja kaitsta loodus- ja kultuuririkkusi. 25. augustil 1916 sätestatud seadusega National Park Service Organic Act on rahvuspargi ülesanne edendada ja reguleerida rahvusparkide kasutamist, kaitstes maastikku, elustikku ja ajaloolisi paiku, et need jääks kahjustamata kujul ka tulevastele põlvkondadele. Rahvuspargis on jahipidamine, kaevandamine, metsaraie ning looduslike ja kultuuriliste ressursside tarvitamine ebaseaduslik. Samuti on keelatud nafta ja maagaasi ammutamine. Turism Kaktuste poolest tuntud Saguaro rahvuspark meelitab aastas üle 800 000 turisti, mida seletab ka lähedus Tucsoni linnale. Rahvuspargi külastajate arv on siiski tunduvalt väiksem, kui Arizona külastatumal rahvuspargil, Suure kanjoni rahvuspargil, mida külastab aastas ligi kuus miljon turisti."Annual Park Ranking Report for Recreation Visitors in: 2016". irma.nps.gov. Vaadaatud 25.3.2017 Rahvuspark on kergesti ligipääsetav Tucsonist ja see on avatud aastaringselt, välja arvatud esimese jõulupüha ajal."Operating Hours & Seasons". nps.gov. Vaadatud 25.3.2017 Infrastruktuur Tucson asub Los Angelesest 900 km kaugusel, kuid Arizona pealinnast, Phoenixist vaid 250 km kaugusel kagus. Rahvusparki pääseb kergesti ligi Tucsoni või Phoenixi rahvusvahelisest lennujaamast. Tucsonis on samuti raudteejaam. Maanteid pidi pääseb rahvusparki kiirtee Interstate 10 kaudu. Rahvuspargis on külastajatele kaks vastuvõtukeskust. Rahvuspargis on ligi 275 km matkaradu. Rahvuspargis saab tegeleda peamiselt jalgsimatkaga. Samuti on olemas mõned jalgrattateed ja ratsutamisvõimalus. Rahvuspargis on võimalik ka telkida. Populaarkultuuris pisi|Piirkond ja selle saguaarokaktused on esinenud paljudes filmides, sh 1950. aasta vesternis "[[Winchester '73"]] Rahvuspargis ja Tucsoni linna ümbruses on filmitud palju vesterne. Nende hulka kuuluvad filmid "The Bells of St. Mary's" (1945), "Winchester '73" (1950), "Tulevahetus OK Corralis" ("Gunfight at the O.K. Corral"; 1957), "Rio Bravo" (1959), "Kuidas alistati Lääs" ("How the West Was Won"; 1963), "El Dorado" (1966), "Rio Lobo" (1970), "Tombstone" (1993) ja "Metsik metsik lääs" ("Wild Wild West"; 1999) ning telesari "Bonanza". Vesternid ei ole ainsad, mis piirkonnas on filmitud – samuti on Saguaro rahvuspargi stseene filmides "Kahurikuuliralli" ("The Cannonball Run"; 1981), "Kolm kuningat" ("Three Kings"; 1999), "Ohtliku mehe pihtimus" ("Confessions of a Dangerous Mind"; 2002) ja "Transformerid: Langenute kättemaks" ("Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen"; 2009).Filmography (1920 - 1969). Tucson Film Office. Vaadatud 25.3.2017Filmography (1970 - 19869). Tucson Film Office. Vaadatud 25.3.2017Filmography 1990 - Present). Tucson Film Office. Vaadatud 25.3.2017 Walt Disney Productions'i toodetud loodusdokumentaal "The Living Desert" filmiti Tucsoni ümbruses. See film võitis 1953. aastal parima dokumentaalfilmi Oscari. Selles filmis on üks stseen, kus puuma ronib pekaari eest saguaarokaktuse otsa. Kuulsad saguaarkaktused on esinenud ka paljudes koomiksites. Neid kaktuseid on kujutatud kõigi Lucky Luke'i albumite viimasel paneelil, kus koomiksi peategelane sõidab hobuse seljas päikeseloojangu vastu."Parc national de Saguaro : Grands cactus de la Sonora". america-dreamz.com. Vaadatud 25.3.2017 pisi|700px|center|Saguaro rahvuspargi panoraam Viited Kirjandus * * * Välislingid * Saguaro rahvuspark Rahvusliku Pargiteenistuse kodulehel * Saguaro National Park.com * Rahvuspargi lääneosa kaart * Rahvuspargi idaosa kaart * Sonora kõrbe hiidkaktuste ja indiaanlaste juures. Horisont (2/2002) Kategooria:Raamaturott artiklid (S) Kategooria:Rahvuspargid Kategooria:Ameerika Ühendriikide kaitsealad Kategooria:Arizona